New
by ladyx2200
Summary: Isabella lives a horrible life after her mother dies giving birth to her. Her father is abusive and even restricts ger from calling her "daddy". Will her life change when she meets Carlisle - or more importantly, Edward. WARNING: Mention of Rape.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella POV

"You rotten little monster! What the HELL is wrong with you?" yelled my father at the top of his lungs. "You can't even get a simple diner right. Ugh!" He walked towards me, his arms ready to punch me.

He pulled his am back then swung at me. His blow threw me half way across the room.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Please. Please stop, daddy!"

"What did you call me? I told you never to call me that _crude_ word. I am Mr. _Swan_ to you!"

I screamed again as he punched me in my rib, then once again in my head.

Then I blacked out...


	2. Found Me

Found Me

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered as I awoke to a rather large but bleak looking room. There was a young but very handsome looking man hovering over me.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" he asked in a velvety voice. I opened my eyes to a Greek God and I knew I was in heaven.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, "W-w-where a-a-m-m I?"

"You're I in a hospital suite, dear."

"Why am I here?" the stutters from my voice stopped knowing I was safe.

"A neighbor heard you screaming in your house. She went in and saw you unconscious on the floor alone," he said to me calmly.

"My father, where is he?" I asked scared.

"He's not here. Do you want us to contact him?"

"No! Please don't. If he finds out I'm here he'll think I tried to escape again and he'll hurt me!" I said hyperventilating by the end.

"Please calm down dear. You'll hurt yourself."

"Why would your father want hurt you?" he said concerned.

"My mother died during giving birth to me. He loved her very much. He blames me for her death. He's and alcoholic and a drug addict... and he's very abusive."

He spoke to the nurse and told her to get me a social worker immediately.

After she left he came to me, "I have evaluate you know but first, I want you to tell me something. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"How does your father act around you?"

I sighed. "He is very disappointed in me, disgusted of me. He's never liked me. He's always found me useless. I try very hard to please him but it never works. I even get straight A's in school."

He nodded at this. "You're life seems very hard." He paused unsure of his next question. "Isabella, dear, you said your father was abusive. Tell me how he was abusive."

"Mostly verbally, he taunted me every day. It was like a game to him. He was also very physically abusive... and sexually."

"He raped you."

I nodded.

"Is this frequent?"

"Yes. He's been doing it since I started menstruating. The first time, he said I was finally a woman and I could give him what my mother wasn't there to give."

He sighed now. "This only makes your situation worse. I'll have to give more tests."

I groaned at the thought.

"You know Isabella, you're very brave. Most patients in your case would be sobbing now."

"I did cry, at first, but then I saw it didn't help. He felt no more pity for me than when I wasn't crying. He actually felt less. He liked to see me cry. So I stopped. I didn't want to give him that pleasure. So I would just take it tearlessly."

He looked up at me and smiled. "I admire your bravery."

I smiled at this and for the first time, I felt happy.


	3. Now I'm Safe

AN: I know most of you won't read this but to all of you, who do, hear me out. I just started a new school so everything is hectic. I'm so happy to finally be able to post a chapter. I really am sorry guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I aspire to be a writer and the good reviews are a blessing.

-God Bless, ladyx2200

Now I'm Safe

Bella POV

The past few days have passed with a struggle. Dr. Cullen – or Carlisle as he so begged me to call him – has done test after test. Apparently I'm asthmatic. They years without medication and the punches in the ribs didn't help.

Most tests came out negative. I was most worried about the pregnancy test as Charlie never used condoms and when I asked him to give me money for the pill, he beat me. Also, the STD tests were nerve wracking. I knew Charlie wasn't just getting his pleasure from me. I've noticed different women in our house at nights and I notice when he stuffs a check in their pockets. It's disgusting. He even had me join them once, ugh, but I was safe now. He and those women couldn't hurt me.

Also, I met my social worker; a woman named Victoria. I instantly disliked her and I could tell the feeling was mutual. I told Carlisle this and he said he would try to get me someone else.

I was quite popular here at the hospital; most of the doctors loved me and my room lay laden with gifts. Much to my relief, they're all books. I love to read. I managed to find a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and it hasn't left my side since.

My father, ex chief of police of Forks, is now behind bars and awaiting trial. I remember the day Carlisle told me this. I was elated. Then he said I would have to stand as a witness. Usually, most people are unsure of doing this but I was happy to oblige.

All in all everything's been better. Soon I'll be able to go to church and thank God for saving me. Soon though. For now, I'll just pray silently.

Carlisle said his daughter and his wife had a similar past to mine and that they wanted to meet me. I wanted to meet them too. I knew any family member of Carlisle's would easily become my friend. They would come to visit tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

AN: I know it's short. Do's worry it's not the end I just wanted to give you something to look forward to. Just for some clarification, Bella is a Christian and finds comfort in praying and praising God. I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. Feel free to massacre me with bad reviews if I post even a minute later than 11:59 next Saturday.

-God Bless, ladyx2200


End file.
